


bodyache

by weatheredlaw



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i couldn't look cause your body, your body would shake (i cried til my bodyache)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bodyache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Body Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848044) by [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86). 



> i swear i didn't mean to wring the humor out of this story. i swear this mix is happy. _i swear._
> 
> [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/weatheredlaw/bodyache-a-varric-cassandra-ficmix) | [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/12137076740/playlist/3DbAqUpZMYBj77K97Zwnjn)

 

**_no stranger_** _– small black_  
tell the story how you want to  
make up all the details  
tell me what feels good, i don't care  
you're no stranger to me

**_when i think about you_** _– say hi_  
my tongue gets tied in two  
gently my hair stands up  
like i've been electrified  
my walk turns crooked  
when i think about you

 

Cassandra rubbed her hands absently, and only after a moment did she really register the discomfort. “You have... bad joints?” she asked slowly, a frown marring her brow.

“Heh, yeah. Gloves help, not so bad when my hands are warm. I think it's all the years of writing.” He paused, shifted on his bedroll. “Bum knee?”

“No, just an old injury. When we hit the wall, that likely aggravated things. Rest it, it should be fine.”

“Right, I'll be careful then. Anything else I should be aware of?” He rolled onto his side, propped his head on his fist.

“No, I do not think so. Other than, perhaps, do not get yourself killed?”

He laughed and flopped back on his bedroll.“That goes both ways, Seeker.”

 

 ** _say my name_** _– ODESZA, zyra_  
in my defense  
i always fall for confidence  
and your compliments  
look good on me

 

 

  
**_bodyache_** _– purity ring_  
i saw you break out, i saw you break out  
saw you unreeling  
i lied, now i'm lying away  
i cried til my bodyache

 

 ** _you and i_** _– washed out_  
under unnatural circumstance  
i forget about your vain pretenses  
but if you want to recreate the sea  
another sky for me, i got you

 

His breathing was erratic again, and without really thinking Cassandra started rubbing circles on his back. “It's not real, Varric. You are not there. You are safe.”

“I didn't tell you that part, did I, Seeker? The part where I lost my shit. Couldn't breath, couldn't move.” He stopped and swallowed thickly, eyes drifting shut. “I thought we would die down there, and it was my fault. Not Bartrand's, the bastard that locked us in there. Mine. Because I was fool enough to let him lead us down there in the first place.”

Cassandra wasn't sure what she should say to that, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She gathered Varric into a comforting embrace.

 

 ** _shadow_** _– wild nothing_  
and does it please you at all  
when you head up the wall  
i'd go with you if you asked me to  
but we wouldn’t get too far

 

 ** _beauty above all_** _– craft spells_  
secretly this feels right to me  
you’re my wonderful heaven sent down to me  
we turn our backs to the end of time  
so we can let the moment stay

 

 

 

 ** _smother –_** _daughter_  
i am wasted, losing time  
i’m a foolish, fragile spine  
i want all that is not mine  
i want him, but we’re not right

 

 ** _i belong in your arms_** _– chairlift_  
crossin’ my heart, open wide  
you’re my crystal and clover  
all of me, honestly  
is dedicated to hold you

 

“Are we really doing this?” he asked, laying kisses along her neck. “And I don't just mean this.” Varric emphasized his point by dragging his teeth along her pulse point. “I mean... everything else. After.”

Casandra wormed away enough to look at his face, her heart racing and breath erratic. Lifting her hand, she traced gentle fingers over his jaw, across his forehead, smoothing his worried brows. She drew one finger along the bridge of his nose, and over his lips, studying him closely.

“We are,” she said and lifted her to gaze to meet his. “I meant what I said before: I would not change my path. I would not change this, with you, for anything.”

 

 ** _always and forever_** _– cults_  
you and me, always forever  
we could stay alone together  
you and me, always forever  
say you’ll stay, never be separate


End file.
